


What The Fuck Craig?

by naminethewitch



Series: Creek Week [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aliens, Creek Week, Day 2, M/M, Tweek is not okay with this, abductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch
Summary: Tweek is on a spaceship and he doesn't like it. Plus his boyfriend is acting weird...





	What The Fuck Craig?

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!?”

“Calm down, honey.”

“WE’VE BEEN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS, SO NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, CRAIG!” Tweek violently struggled against the metal bands that kept him confined on the also metallic table inside the spaceship. He had been taking a walk, hand in hand with his boyfriend Craig alongside Stark’s Pond when the UFO had appeared out of nowhere and beamed them up. Now they were trapped on the cold tables and for some reason Craig didn’t seem worried at all which only made Tweek freak out more.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM???” he screeched, turning his head to stare at Craig who was on another table a few feet away.

“Because this isn’t a big deal, honey, you’re stressing over nothing.” Craig was lying completely still in his restraints, only turning his head to look around, more fascinated than anything else.

“Not a big deal?!” Tweek finally lowered his voice a bit but it still was louder than usual. “Who knows what they’re planning to do to us and you say it’s not a big deal??”

“They’re gonna do a few tests, gather whatever data they need and then they’ll let us leave. Simple as that and no need to freak out about it.” Craig explained with a smile that was creeping Tweek out just as much as the aliens were.

“And how do you know that? Huh? How can you be so sure??” Tweek was staring at Craig with wide eyes and finally his boyfriend looked at him. His eyes were weirdly empty making the smile that was bigger now even creepier.

“Because they asked me earlier and I told them we would gladly help them out.” Tweek blinked rapidly a few times before raising his volume again.

“WHAT THE FUCK CRAIG? WHY WOULD YOU-“ His ranting was cut off by the noise of a nearby door sliding open. With terrified eyes, Tweek watched the grey alien walk between the tables his boyfriend and he were trapped on. The alien looked at him for a short moment, then it turned to Craig.

“Moo?” it said. Craig nodded, still smiling.

“Of course, we’re ready whenever you are.” Tweek let out a screech.

“No, we’re not! I don’t wanna be their test subject!” he protested. Craig’s empty eyes landed on him again.

“Don’t worry, honey. It won’t take long.” The sound of a drill or something started and Tweek, in turn, started to scream.

 

Tweek woke up with a gasp. It took him a moment to recognize the ceiling above his head as the one of his own bedroom. With an annoyed huff, he sat up, left the bed and got dressed to go outside. Within minutes he was at the Tucker house which was only one block away from his parents’ house. He used the spare key that Craig had given him to let himself inside. He silently took off his shoes and headed up to Craig’s room. Once there he opened the door and flicked on the lights. His boyfriend was fast asleep on his bed, facing the window. Stripe squeaked in her cage at the sudden brightness but Tweek didn’t spare her a thought. Instead he walked over to the bed and punched Craig in the arm.

“Ow!” Craig yelped and sat up. After a few seconds of confused looking around he spotted his boyfriend. “What the fuck was that for, Tweek?!”

“You can’t just volunteer me for alien experimentation against my will! Ask for my permission next time!” Craig stared at him blankly while a sleepy Trisha appeared in the doorway.

“… What?”


End file.
